Brother, My Brother
by chibiazn3
Summary: Yoh & Hao's lives drastically changes after they get separated from their parents in a horrible incident. Danger seems to tail them wherever they go, but who's behind all this, & will Hao be able to support & protect his Otouto with no home, or family? Th
1. Prologue

Yay! New story!

**DISCLAIMER**: I **DO NOT** own Shaman King. If I did, well, I wouldn't spend my time on _Fan_Fiction would I? Nooo, I'd be creating more episodes of it! (I do wish there were more episodes of it though…T-T)

**Title:** Brother, My Brother

**By:** ChibiAzn3

**Summary**: NON-YAOI: Yoh and Hao are orphans who were separated from their parents in an incident long ago. They struggle to survive, and to find out their hidden past…YxA HHxT RxP BROTHER BONDING! (Okie..I REALLY suck at summaries…--)

**A few notes before reading:** Yoh and Hao are not the same age, however still look alike and are brothers…and I decided to write an orphan story due to Cornelia Funke's The Thief Lord. No, the plot is different, I just liked her whole 'orphan brothers' idea…

Hao: 14

Yoh: 5

**Prologue**

"_Yoh, be a good boy and hold onto Hao's hand in case you get lost, alright?" A voice called sweetly._

_The boy nodded in agreement and quickly grabbed his older brother's hand. The other boy smiled. "Just don't slow me down, okay?"_

_The boy nodded at his brother._

_Suddenly, there were screams ahead and sounds of gunshots._

"_Yoh!" A voice called._

"_Okaasan!" Yoh let go of his brother's hand and ran ahead to find his mother._

"_Yoh!" A figure came up and hugged him closely._

"_Ok-kaasan…" Yoh sobbed gently._

_Another gunshot sound cause the figure to let go. "Yoh, listen carefully, find your brother, and run." His mother told him in a stern voice._

"_But okaasan!" Yoh protested._

"_Go!" His mother cried, frowning._

_Yoh began to whimper. "Okaasan!"_

_His mother sighed. She hugged him closely. "I'm sorry Yoh…these people are probably after your father and I, you must leave now, please…" She sobbed._

_Yoh stopped crying and looked up. "But why?"_

_She let go, took off her locket and handed it to Yoh. "Yoh, take this. When the coast is clear, only then, do I want you to come look for me. Do you understand?"_

_Yoh nodded._

_Another gunshot._

"_Go!" She cried._

_Yoh ran as hard as he could, tears streaming down his face. He stopped suddenly and looked back. Two dark figures grabbed his mother as she was shrieking. "Run!"_

_Yoh cried harder as he kept running. _

"_Yoh!" A voice cried._

"_Oni-chan!" Yoh stopped and looked in every direction._

"_Yoh!" The voice cried again._

_Yoh turned and saw his brother running towards him._

_Then his brother froze. "YOH!" He cried._

_And darkenss took over._

"ONI-CHAN!" Yoh sat up crying. He was five now. It had been a whole year since the incident. Yoh looked around, seeing the total darkness around him. He began to sob softly. "Oni-chan…"

OOO

Hao lay on his back as he stared at the stars. He loved stargazing ever since he lfirst learned about the stars.

_Flashback_

_Itsumo…10 years ago…_

"_Jii-san…what are the white dots in the sky? And how come they're only there at night? Why not in the day?" A small boy tugged the sleeve of the old man beside him._

_The old man turned and smiled. "Ah…those are stars. They are the lights that guide mankind. Those who cannot interpret the stars lose their way and perish. You like the stars?" He turned and asked the boy._

_The boy nodded. "They're pretty…and peaceful…"_

_The old man chuckled and left._

_End Flashback_

He smiled sadly as he stared high into the heavens. He too, remembered that incident, the day he and his brother lost their family. The only question he ever had was, who were those people? Hao frowned.

He knew that since they were after his parents, they were probably after him and his brother as well. _"But no matter what, they will never take Yoh…"_ Then he got up and dusted the grass off of his pants.

"Oni-chan…" A voice mumbled.

Hao turned to find his brother rubbing his eyes and holding his blanket.

"Yoh?" He blinked.

"Oni-chan!" Yoh ran up to his brother and hugged him closely. He began to sob.

Hao sighed. "Same dream again?"

The five-year-old nodded.

Hao hugged his brother. "Don't worry, kaa-san and tou-san are probably fine."

"Okay…" He yawned.

Hao smiled. His brother had always been so stupid and innocent. "Alright then, go back to sleep now." He gently nudged his brother and sat back down on the grass.

The five-year-old did not budge. Instead, he crawled into his brother's lap and hugged him tightly. "Oni-chan…will you sleep with me tonight?"

Hao sighed and thought for a moment. "Sure…"

The young boy smiled sleepily, and yawned again.

Hao looked down at his brother, only to find him falling asleep with a smile. He got up and carried Yoh gently down under the bridge. "Sleep well, Otouto…"

OOO

How was it? Not too cheesy or sappy I hope…--…R&R! Oh yeah…I FINALLY updated Forbidden Love! C ya…


	2. The Visitor

**DISCLAIMER**: I **DO NOT** own Shaman King. If I did, well, I wouldn't spend my time on _Fan_Fiction would I? Nooo, I'd be creating more episodes of it! (I do wish there were more episodes of it though…T-T)

**Title:** Brother, My Brother

**By:** ChibiAzn3

**Summary**: Yoh & Hao's lives drastically changes after they get separated from their parents in a horrible incident. Danger seems to tail them wherever they go, but who's behind all this, & will Hao be able to support & protect his Otouto with no home, or family? Thank you Kawaii gurl-11 for summary help!

**The Visitor**

Hao watched silently as the young boy beside him slept soundly. His younger brother gave a sudden shiver and turned in his sleeping bag.

Hao frowned. He sighed. He knew that his brother needed a food and shelter soon. It was nearing winter again, and it would be cold. But this time, there would be no roof over their head. He took off his poncho and placed it gently on Yoh.

_Flashback_

"_Hao, take your brother inside. It will snow soon and we don't want your brother catching a cold, do we?" A young woman came up smiling._

_Hao sighed, the wisps of his breath visible in the air. He nodded and went to fetch the young boy who was still busy playing tag._

"_Yoh, time to go in, Otouto." Hao said catching up to the group of four year olds._

_All the other four year olds stared at Hao, giggling. But no sign of Yoh._

_Hao sighed again, and turned around, catching the child that just jumped down on top of him. "GOTCH-! HEY! Oni-chan….that was not fair!" Yoh whined._

_Hao rolled his eyes." Well we have to go in. It'll snow soon, and tonight, Santa Claus is coming." Hao added teasingly. He, of course, did not believe in such a thing. But the young four year old jumped for joy. _

"_Yippee! Oni-chan, oni-chan! Is it true that Sandy Claws can give you whatever you want?" Yoh asked hopefully._

_Hao thought for a moment and answered, "Yes…" He began slowly._

"_Yay!" Yoh jumped around happily. _

"_Only if you're good though." Hao added with a smirk._

_Yoh stopped hopping and nodded, his smile fading a little, his eyes seemed to be lost in thoughts._

_Hao blinked. "Yoh? Do you know what you want?"_

_Yoh snapped awake and nodded. "Uh-huh!"_

_Hao stared at him curiously. "What?"_

_Yoh shook his head smiling widely. "Uh-uh, Oni-chan…the other kids here said that we can't tell…or else Sandy Claws won't give it to us." _

_Hao opened his mouth to protest, but closed it. "Alright, alright, fine." He admitted defeat._

_Yoh grinned. He turned and headed back._

_All the other kids followed._

_Hao was left alone. He sat down under a leafless tree. He sighed. His brother looked so happy. It seemed he had forgotten all about the incident…how they ended up here…how they ended up…at the orphanage…_

_Hao winced at the thought. He hated being called an 'orphan' and living at an 'orphanage'. He was constantly made fun of, but he always let it slide. And now the more it is getting to him._

_A single snowflake fell on him and interrupted his thoughts._

_Hao stood up, brushed the grass off his pants, and headed back in._

_OOO_

"_Hao? You brother is asleep…won't you go to bed too?" One of the nuns asked him._

_Hao nodded glumly. _

_The nun smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, Hao dear, it's a sad thing. All these children," she paused and glanced at the quiet room of sleeping children. "so young…and already alone…but you mustn't think that tonight, Hao. It's Christmas Eve, joy, not sorrow." _

_Hao nodded again._

_The nun patted his back. "Your brother is lucky to have you…good night." Then she left._

_Hao stood there in the eerie silence for a moment. Then he walked over to his bed. If you can call it a bed. He slept on the lower bunk as Yoh slept on the top. _

_As he got into bed, something caught his eye. It was a piece of paper sticking out of the sock on the edge of Yoh's bunk. Curiosity took the best of him, and he took it out and read it._

_It was written very messily. 'But still readable…' Hao thought. He was surprised Yoh still remembered how to write…it had been quite a few weeks since he had his last lesson._

_He squinted under the dim moonlight. It read:_

_Dear Sandy Claws,_

_My name is Yoh and I am 4 years old. You might not know me much, because I didn't know about you until this year. _

_First of all, I would like to thank you, for letting me meet up with so many new friends. Adrianne, Akira, Rhia, Sachi, and Shima. _

_Second, thank you so much for keeping my brother with me. Oni-chan means a lot to me. He is always there for me, and always helps me. Whenever I get sad or hurt, he is there to help me. He never yells at me, and always smiles at me. I don't know what I would do without my Oni-chan._

_But for this Crismus, I would lilke a home and a family. I want a kaa-san, tou-san, and a home. And I want Oni-chan to be in that family too. I do like the nuns in the orphanage, but I miss my kaasan and tousan. It doesn't matter if we are rich anymore. All I want is a mommy, daddy, and my brother. _

_Thank you,_

_Yoh_

_Hao stared at this letter, tears silently falling. "Yoh…" He whispered. He glanced up into the top bunk. Yoh turned and muttered something. But loud enough for Hao to hear it. _

"_Oni-chan...kaa-san…tou-san…" He had a small smile on his face._

_Hao closed his eyes and placed the letter back in the sock. His heart broke as he imagined what his Otouto would be like tomorrow…when he finds out…that nothing changed._

_OOO_

_Hao sat up, stretched, and yawned. _

_There was someone sitting at the end of his bunk._

_Hao rubbed his eyes and stared hard._

"_Yoh?"_

_Yoh stared._

_Hao remembered the letter. "Yoh…don't be sad…our parents will find us and-"_

"_Oni-chan!" Yoh lunged himself at Hao and hugged him hard, not letting go. _

"_Y-Yoh?" Hao asked confusingly._

_Yoh pulled back, revealing a grin._

_Hao stared._

"_It's Christmas…and Sandy Claws came!"_

_Hao was confused. Did he mean that they were finally adopted?_

"_Y-You're getting adopted?" Hao choked._

_Yoh shook his head sadly. "No…but Sandy Claws did give me one thing."_

_Hao felt his shoulders droop a little. "What?"_

_Yoh hugged his brother again. "I wanted to keep you with me forever and ever. I decided that I do want a kaa-san and tou-san, but as long as I have you, Oni-chan, I am happy."_

_Hao smiled softly as he hugged his brother back. "Merry Christmas, Yoh."_

_OOO_

"A home…a family…" Hao softly whispered.

Suddenly, he felt a presence.

Hao stood up and whirled around.

He came face to face with a man. He too wore a poncho that covered his entire body and mouth. He wore a mask and a hat.

Hao narrowed his eyes. He backed up a little, moving closer to Yoh. "What do you want?"

At first, there was silence, but then, the stranger spoke. "So I see you survived the fire? The devastating fire that killed all the orphans? Or nearly should I say?"

Hao stared on, not lifting his gaze. He did not trust this stranger.

_Flashback_

"_AAHH!" A girl screamed._

"_Akira!" Yoh stopped and turned around, screaming._

_Hao grabbed his little brother by the shoulder. "Yoh, you have to let go! If we don't go now, we will be burnt as well!"_

_Yoh stared at his brother with tears of rage and hate. "Demo Oni-chan! Akira is my friend! I can't let her die!"_

"_If we don't move, we'll die too!" Hao screamed, tears flowing down. He watched for a moment, watching as the place that was the closest thing to home since the incident was being burnt. Along with the people who had been their friends. But he had to protect his younger brother._

_Yoh kept on sniffing. _

_Hao sighed. "Yoh, please listen to me. We have got to leave, okay?" _

_Yoh frowned for a moment, then finally nodded._

_End of Flashback_

"And? You point is?" Hao asked.

The stranger stared on for a moment. "Hao," he started. Hao narrowed his eyes. "We have had this conversation before. You won't last forever...not without food & shelter. Let him go, Hao. Let your brother go. He'll be in good hands. This family is rich; they can support him…unlike you."

Hao remembered that day…the very day that this man had tried to take his brother away from him.

_Flashback_

"_Oni-chan! Oni-chan!" Yoh ran up excitedly towards his brother._

_Hao looked up from the old book he was reading. "What?"_

"_We're getting adopted! Yay! Oni-chan aren't you happy? Now we'll have a mommy and daddy!" The four year old jumped around happily._

_Hao smiled. He stood up just as three figures emerged at the doorway. _

"_That is his brother, sir." One of the nuns pointed out._

_The first man stared at Hao for a minute. He wore a business suit, complete with a hat and glasses. "We have no need for him."_

_The second man came into view. He leaned up against the first man and whispered, "but-"_

_The first man leaned over to the second man's ear and hissed something. But Hao caught those words. _

"_We don't need him. Master only said to take the small one!"_

_Hao's eyes widened. He was about to say something when he felt Yoh walk past him._

"_Sir? Oni-chan isn't going?" Yoh asked sadly._

_The man looked down at Yoh. "No, child, he isn't."_

_Yoh thought for a moment. Hao sighed. He knew that the one thing his brother wanted most was a mother and a father._

"_No." Yoh said._

_The two men, the nun, and Hao all stared in shock._

"_Young man, do you realize how fortunate you are to be selected to be adopted by such a rich man!" The second man screamed. _

_Yoh backed away slowly in fright, then he turned around and sobbed hard into Hao's hands._

"_I-I d-don't want to l-leave Oni-chan!" Yoh sobbed._

_The second man was outraged. "YOU FOOL!" He hollored. Then he jumped forward to grab Yoh. Yoh screamed in fright and hid behind Hao._

_The man raised his fist ready to hit Yoh._

_But then his fist was stopped…_

_By Hao._

"_Let me go! You filthy orphan!" The man screeched._

_Hao frowned. "Leave my Otouto alone." He twisted the man's arm backwards._

"_ARGH! NO! Ah! We are to take him…argh! No matter…what!" The man screamed._

"_Do you think I would let my brother go with people like you? I won't give up my brother to people who attack so easily! I will never let him go with anyone unless I am going with him! I promise you!" Hao screamed._

_Yoh stared from behind him._

_Hao gave a hard twist, causing the man to scream in pain, then he dropped the man to the ground._

_The first man walked up to Hao calmly. "I thought this would happen. But do remember, you will see our plan fit. Soon…" Then he left, leaving the second man on the floor._

_End of Flashback_

"Hao?" The man questioned again.

Hao snapped back to reality. He frowned. "I don't care. I'm not giving up my Otouto. I will find a way to support and protect him no matter what, even if it costs me my life. You will never take him away, so leave now.''

The stranger sighed tiredly and nodded. "As you wish."

Hao blinked in surprise.

He began to walk away. But halfway, he stopped and looked back. "You know, winter is approaching fast. Can you really make it? You made it through fire, but what about ice?"

"I can." Hao stated simply.

The man chuckled. "_You_ can. But what about your brother?"

Hao didn't answer.

The man gave another small chuckle, and then vanished.

Hao looked back at Yoh. He sat down next to his brother. He sighed. He knew what the stranger said was right. But he also knew…that someway, somehow, he would manage. He made a promise, and he intended on keeping it…

OOO

Yes, very confusing right now…this whole story is a mystery alright? If u have questions, feel free to email me Or go to my xanga chibiazn3, or tlk to me on AIM Lilmajoleyangel7 (Thoe I hardly get on) or w/e.

I can't believe it! Only 9 reviews for the first chapter..TT…that is the least amount of reviews for a first chapter I have ever gotten..TT…ohhh well…but if no one reviews, then I take it the story sucks and I will delete it. Not saying you hafta….but you know…haha lolz. Don't worry, I don't stare at the review page all day, I visit it about twice a day.

And flamers accepted! Any suggestions, comments, and stuff alright! Just no saying 'you stole this idea' or w/e. BECAUSE I DIDN'T! I always give credit to the ppl who I use ideas from. Or even think I did. If my events sometimes sound like other ppl's, well, not my fault we thought of the similar thing! I avoid similarities when possible, but I odn't read every single fanfic and remember who used wut ideas. Great Minds Think Alike! Gosh…HAHA…lolz.

Thnx to:

**Kiva kyoyama**

**Kawaiixkesshou**

**Kawaii-gurl11:** I changed the summary up a little bit, Realy sorry if it upsets you! U can tell me if u would have any preferences...and I am trying to fit ur name on the summary thing, only I ran out of space. So I'll post it up as soon as I compact the summary a llittle. Thank you again!

And at first, I changed it to something else, but now I changed it back...

**Artagefa: **

**Lady Hikari-Yami**

**Redleef**

**Kyuuka-Kyubi**:

And also thnx to those who did read, but didn't review! Still thank you! Alrighty...till next time!


	3. Choices

SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE LATE LATE UPDATE! REALY SORRY! I was soooo frickin busy…I had school…plus the play…we just had our first play today! Woo hoo! Having another one tomorrow! Thank you everyone!

**DISCLAIMER**: I **DO NOT** own Shaman King. If I did, well, I wouldn't spend my time on _Fan_Fiction would I? Nooo, I'd be creating more episodes of it! (I do wish there were more episodes of it though…T-T)

**Title:** Brother, My Brother

**By:** ChibiAzn3

**Summary**: 'You won't last forever...not without food & shelter. Let him go, Hao. He'll be in good hands. This family is rich, they can support him, unlike you.' 'I don't care. I'm not giving up my Otouto. I will find a way no matter what, even if it costs me my life'' YXA HHXT RXP LXJ

**Choices**

"_You know, winter is approaching fast. Can you really make it? You made it through fire, but what about ice?"_

"_I can." Hao stated simply._

_The man chuckled. "You can. But what about your brother?" _

"Oni-chan?" A voice suddenly called out, awakening Hao from his thoughts.

"Yoh!" He cried, giving a sudden jerk.

"Oni-chan are you alright?" Yoh asked worriedly.

Hao made a funny face. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Yoh began to sniffle. "Y-You looked pale…and dead…I thought…I thought you died…"

Hao hugged Yoh tightly. The young brunette instantly relaxed in his older brother's embrace.

"I'm cold." Yoh whispered suddenly. His voice sounded hollow, then he gave a small cough.

Hao's eyes widened at this statement. He tried to block the man's words out of his mind. His thoughts turned to Yoh's cough. Was he sick? He sighed. "Try to go to sleep for now, ok?"

Yoh frowned and considered this, but then nodded. "Okie."

He climbed back into the sleeping bag beside Hao and quickly fell asleep.

But even though he was sleeping soundly, Hao could notice sudden shivers and slowed down breathing rates.

Hao frowned. He touched his brother's still body: hot.

"No…" Hao whispered as he pulled the sleeping bag open. The sudden exposure to the cold wintry winds caused Yoh to shudder violently. He was covered in cold sweat.

Hao was frantic. He touched his brother's forehead. It was burning up fast. He got up and climbed to the top of the bridge from where they made shelter and looked around.

Few streetlights were lit, and most that were lit were seen in a far distance. He sat down and heaved a sigh. How was he going to find a doctor in time?

He glanced down to under the bridge to where Yoh was sleeping. He slowly walked back.

When he reached Yoh, he kneeled down and shook him.

"Yoh. Yoh, wake up. Yoh."

Yoh gave a sudden jerk, and slowly opened his eyes dizzily. "Y-Yeah…?"

Hao avoided his gaze. "Can you do me a favor Yoh?"

Yoh sat up slowly, frowning and rubbing his eyes. He stared at his brother for a moment, and nodded.

"Can you get on my back, Yoh?" Hao still avoided his brother's questioning eyes.

"Are we going for a piggy-back ride?"

Hao nodded. "Yup. Can you?"

Yoh nodded.

Hao knelt down and Yoh got on. Hao stood up. "Just hang tight alright?"

"Where are we going?" Yoh asked curiously.

Hao climbed up to the bridge and looked around. Where was it?

"Where are we going, Oni-chan?" Yoh shook Hao gently.

"Somewhere." Was the reply.

Yoh nodded sleepily as he fell himself slip into unconciousness…

_Flashback_

"_Hao? Are you alright?" the nun placed her hand on his shoulder._

"_How can you let those monsters try to take Yoh away?" Hao practically screamed._

_The nun began to cry. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean for that…th-they didn't seem…bad…at first…"_

_Hao calmed himself. "S-Sorry…"_

_The nun grabbed a handkerchief and dried her tears. "Do you need anything?"_

_Hao shook his head. "No…nothing…nothing at all…"_

_The nun nodded and began to walk away._

"_Wait." Hao called out suddenly. The nun stopped and looked back._

"_Who were those people…those people who sent those men?"_

_The nun shook her head. "I don't know…but there was a piece of note that the man left. Not intended, I think not, but left, yes."_

_She took a note out of her pocket and handed it to Hao._

_1680 Yelena Ln._

_50678 Little Brimingham_

End Flashback

"_Hang on Yoh…" _Hao thought as he felt his brother grow weaker and weaker.

OO

Sorry for da short chappie…still busy,..and I'm sorta reading Star Wars fics a lot too…-

Yeah I know…the whole sick thing…but it's a small thing in this story…nothing major as in my other one…

Thank you all for reviewing!

Kiva Kyoyama- Haha…well I didn't exactly update ASAP…but better late than never! Glad you liked it! - Hope you enjoyed this chappie!

Kawaii-Gurl11- Yup! The story would be much more different had the SoF been there…Hao would just have burned the man dead…and he would've had his own shelter…-

Kyuuka-Kyub- Thnx, glad you liked it! Yeah, still working on the grammar…I'm not much of a grammar lover…--…I only study for the grammar tests…and I completely flunk it…XD

Knux33- Thanks! Hope you like this chappie!

Hmm…-Yeah, no kidding, I know. I don't mess with reviews that much, but its always welcome! No of course you're not a flamer…although I don't care that much…cuz flames still help me improve…yeah, grammar mistakes…thanks for telling me!

Artagefa- Thnx! Yeah…pity Hao huh? Hmm…maybe I won't add Anna…no idea…so I'm setting up a poll!

Crimson Dragon X- Thanks for saying so! It means so much…T-T…glad you like it!

Lil-Kudo- Hehe…I didn't update that soon…whoops…but yeah...thanks for reviewing!

Redleef- XD…we all hope the man dies…maybe he will….maybe he won't…you'll see…- Lolz.

Zeke yoh Asakura- Thnx for reviewing! I'll read ur fic, but after this busy season…we have all this Speech/Theater stuff…plays and stuff...but yeah! - C ya! I still do

read…but not as much…

Ahihi-chan- Itsumo/Izumo is where Kino and Yohmei lives…I already emailed you though, right? -

Yoh x Anna x Hao lover- Yay! So happy you like my fics! You have no idea how happy you have made someone…-

Kawaiixkesshou – Glad u fixed ur comp! Finally! Ur bak on! Hi-five!

And thank you to everyone who still read!

POLL:

Should Anna and/or Ren and/or Horo Horo and/or others be included as well?

Yes

No

If yes, who?

If no, um…thanks!


	4. Chappie finally! Sorry for long wait

I know….I'm taking soooo long to update! But I've been busy…wit hw unfortunately…--…and omg...oh wellz I'll spare ya da details…gulp…

Disclaimer: Sorry. Not me.

Title: Brother, My Brother

By: ChibiAzn3

…

"_I'm sorry Yoh…I know I promised not to leave you…but it's for your own good…I'll always be here though…forgive me, Otouto…"_

Yoh woke up with a start. He felt something stinging his cheeks. Was he crying? Those words lingered in the young boy's mind.

"Oni-chan…" Yoh whispered softly, and started to sob.

Suddenly footsteps were approaching. "Yoh-kun? Is that you?"

Yoh stopped crying and looked up in alarm.

A young lady around the age of 28 or so came in. She wore a tired and weary expression, her beautiful face somewhat scarred. The bangs of her hair covered her right eye, her face somewhat pale and white.

"…" Yoh stared at the lady. She had a motherly smile, but somehow the smile contained sadness.

"Yoh-kun, is there something wrong?" She asked sweetly.

Yoh froze for a moment, then questioned, "Where's Ni-chan?"

This question caught the lady completely off guard. She shook her head and turned away slightly. "I'm sure he's alright. He left right after he brought you here…"

"_Please, take Yoh. He is running a fever, and I'm afraid winter is harsh. Please look after him. If anyone is to harm him…" Hao pleaded. (A/N: Akward huh?)_

_The lady had nodded. "Don't worry, your brother is safe with me." _

_Hao hesitated for a moment, then slowly nodded._

_The lady reassured him with a serene smile._

_Hao turned to his brother. "I'm sorry…"_

_OOO_

Hao jumped from the bridge and onto the ground below. He collapsed on the ground and fell asleep. "Yoh…"

OOO

Yoh's fever had subsided within the next few days, but his mood did not lighten, and he was still crying every night.

"_Yoh? Yoh what is it? Come here…don't cry…boys don't cry…besides, whatever it is, I'm here, I'll always be here…"_

Those were the words Hao had spoken to him when he had a nightmare.

"Ni-chan…" Yoh began to sob again.

The lady came out and put her hands on his shoulders. " Don't cry…your brother will always be there for you…" She smiled at him. _As will I…_

Yoh looked up in surprise. Then turned away. "I miss Oni-chan…"

The lady nodded. "I know how you feel…"

Yoh blinked. "You do?"

The lady nodded once more, with a split moment of happiness as she recalled her memories. "I loved my husband. He always protected me, as your brother did for you."

"What happened to him?"

These words brought tears to the lady's eyes, and her smile disappeared.

"S-sorry…I didn't mean to…"

The lady blinked away her tears, shook her head and put on her smile. "No, no it's alright. He passed away about a year ago…"

Yoh dipped his head. "I don't know…what I would do…if I lost Oni-chan…" He began to sniff. "Kaa-san and tou-san are gone…"

The lady did not answer at first. "Don't cry. There is no use in crying. If crying could bring back the souls of the dead, I would mourn for my husband. But it can't…"

"But…"

The lady pressed her finger against Yoh's mouth, hushing him.

"Death is a natural part of life…I believe the best way to repay the lives of your loved ones, is just to learn to cherish your own."

Yoh cocked his head to one side in confusement.

"Your parents wanted you to live happily, did they not?" The lady explained.

Yoh nodded slowly.

"Then fulfill their desires." Then she stood up and left.

Suddenly, Yoh felt much better. Then it saddened him a little.

Yoh's eyes widened as he realized why he was here…

His parents had always wanted the best for him…

So had his brother…

OOO

GOMEN NASAII! I know its taking me LOOOOONG time to update….my xanga is being forgotten…my email full of unread mail…lolz…

Haha! Yeah…sorry…too tight on time to right replies! But to **artaQefa:** Hey! Yeesh…I couldn't tell if it was a 'g' or a 'q'. Like w/e…lolz! Haha…yeah prissiness is not me…so its weird when I do it..OO…but its true it was hard to tell if it was g or q…I updated now! Sorry for da long wait…

And haha...sorry to da rest of the ppl too…I'm taking so long I know…I'll be surprised if ppl actually still read this…

Oh yeah…I've decided…probably not to add other characters. As artaqefa said…it's Brother, MY Brother. But if I DO add characters, Anna most likely won't be in it. And if there is a SLIGHT chance she somehow does…there won't be romance…

Ok…Ja ne!


End file.
